Old Flame New Fire
by writeturnlove
Summary: Kai and Bonnie are old college friends. When Kai is laid off from his job, he asks Bonnie for a place to crash until he gets back on his feet. The mostly platonic former friends learn that some old flames don't always die out...in fact, they often get much hotter.
**_Author's Note: This is an all human #Bonkai idea I came up with this afternoon._**

 ** _Kai and Bonnie are friends. They attended college together and hung out almost constantly. Their relationship was mostly platonic, except for one steamy make-out session on the night of graduation; their last goodbye before going their separate ways._**

 ** _They hadn't seen each other since._**

 ** _Two years later, Kai comes to Bonnie because he needs a place to crash after being laid off from his job._** **** ** _Bonnie reluctantly agrees because she knows they have unfinished business. She still has feelings for him, but continues to be uncertain if he still has them for her._**

 ** _The following scene takes place after Kai has settled into her home. He has just taken a temporary job in a factory to help save money until he finds his own place._**

 ** _Bonnie is preparing herself for a formal business function held by the Chamber of Commerce._**

 ** _Her escort for the evening is her co-worker, Enzo St. John: aka The Office Playboy._**

Bonnie scrunched up her nose at the dress, regretting that she'd picked it out after three hours of shopping at the mall with Caroline. Her friend insisted it possessed the right balance of classy and sexy.

Bonnie disagreed, but the protests from her aching feet made the decision for her. She just wanted something nice, fancy, affordable, and for God's sake comfortable.

She slid the thin fabric over her slight frame, shimmying into a bodice that practically announced her breasts to the world.

The burgundy-colored chiffon maxi dress flowed freely as she walked. Ok. She had to admit it was gorgeous. The color made her mocha skin glow almost as much as the diamond jewelry she wore. She let her hair fall in waves that gently brushed her shoulders.

Bonnie turned from side to side in the mirror. She hoped the long split that rode up her right leg didn't reveal too much.

Perhaps Caroline was right. She felt like a princess as she made a final twirl.

"Well," she said to herself, "At least it doesn't have sequins."

She slipped her tiny feet into her heels and strode confidently into the kitchen where her purse lay on the counter.

As she placed her cell phone into the small bag, a series of three hard knocks startled her.

She took a deep breath and peered through the peephole to note her escort for the evening: Enzo St. John.

The women at the office were quite enamored with his dark hair, soulful eyes, and British accent. They all but drooled openly as he strode through the hallways, acknowledging each woman as a king basking in the love of his loyal subjects.

Bonnie wasn't so easily moved by him. She accepted his invitation to the Chamber of Commerce mixer because she believed attending the event would be good for her career.

She had no idea why he asked her the function other than that he probably figured she was playing hard to get.

But Bonnie wasn't interested Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.

At least not the one working in her office.

The Tall, Dark and Handsome man currently living her spare room, however, was a different matter.

Kai Parker's call came as a surprise. His request to crash at her place also floored her, but after hearing that he was laid off when his company folded, she let him move in without hesitation.

They were friends. He needed her; plain and simple.

She hadn't heard from him in months – outside of the occasional comment or message on Facebook.

She figured he'd moved on from what happened between them on graduation night. He, however, still occupied her thoughts on a daily basis.

When Kai stood on her porch two weeks earlier, carrying a duffle bag, a backpack, and a smile, her heart leapt.

The cute boy she remembered had quickly grown into an even more handsome man. Dressed in a black polo shirt and blue jeans, his first words to her after so long haunted her dreams for the past 14 days.

"Hey pretty eyes," he said, looking her up and down, "Thanks so much for letting me stay."

Internally, she melted. Externally, she straightened her spine and answered.

"You're welcome. I figure I can write you off as a dependent on my taxes next year," she joked.

He laughed, dropping his bags and scooping her into his arms as if they'd seen each other only the day before and not two years before.

Kai moved in and quickly got a temporary job in a nearby factory so he could help pay her bills until he found something better.

Bonnie's thoughts were focused on Kai, as she pulled open the door and took in the sight of Enzo in an expertly tailored black tuxedo.

Bonnie had no reason to feel disappointed, but she was.

The wrong man stood in front of her.

Enzo looked her up and down. He cocked his head to the side and addressed her.

"Good evening Bonnie," he said, doing his best to ooze sex appeal.

The attempt barely registered a smile from her.

"Hello Lorenzo," Bonnie answered.

"You look quite fetching, darling," he added, standing next to her so she could take his arm.

Bonnie locked her door and slipped her arm through his.

She knew from the moment he'd arrived: this was going to be a long night.

They arrived at the Waterfront Hotel Ballroom in time for the cocktails to be served. Flocks of her coworkers milled about the room, engaged in small chat.

Enzo strode inside with Bonnie on his arm. He puffed out his chest and paraded her around as if she were a prize on display. She politely nodded at their bosses, gracefully grabbing a wine glass and downing the contents in an effort to either speed the night along, or numb herself to manage the business B.S.

This night was important to her career. She continued to chant that fact over and over until she fully sank believed it.

After twenty minutes at the mixer, Bonnie felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She excused herself to the nearby balcony and gazed at the screen.

Kai.

She answered.

"Hello trouble," she joked, wishing he were there with her so they could mock the ghastly event as a team.

"Trouble," Kai huffed over the phone in mock offense, "I'm shocked and taken aback. You wound me madam."

Bonnie laughed.

"Hey," she finally said, sorrow mixing with her voice.

"Well, that sounds hella enthusiastic," he noted.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize. What's the problem?" Kai asked.

"Nothing, just hate these things, that's all," she added, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Bored already?"

"Kai, I was bored the second we walked into the place," she told him, pressing the phone to her ear as if his lips were somehow attached to it.

"So leave," he suggested.

"I can't," Bonnie added.

"Oh come on. I'm ordering some Chinese takeout. I'll get you some sweet and sour chicken and save you all of the fortune cookies…well, almost all of them," Kai offered.

"I can't. I need to hobnob with the snobs before it gets too late," Bonnie told him.

A brief silence followed before Kai spoke again.

"Maybe when you're done puckering up for them, you'll save a little for me," he flirted.

Bonnie let out a nervous laugh.

"You couldn't handle me," she teased.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I handled you pretty well a few years ago," Kai said, "What was that – three hours of kissing."

She could almost hear his smirk through the phone.

"I kind of lost track of time," she pointed out.

She heard him exhale.

"So, how's it going with Bozo?" he asked.

"Enzo!" she fired back at him.

She could hear him breathe in deeply over the phone. She immediately regretted using that tone of voice once he did.

"I'm sorry," she added, "I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm just stressed out that's all."

"It's alright. Try to have a little fun, okay?" Kai said.

He hung up before she could answer.

Bonnie looked at the display for several minutes as his name vanished from the screen.

Tears threatened to burn her eyes, but she fought them back. She refused to allow herself to cry when this night meant so much to her future at the company.

She swallowed hard, composing herself before she returned to the party.

She found Enzo standing with a group of managers beneath the ballroom chandelier.

Did she really want to be with these people? Tempted to grab another flute full of champagne, she moved toward the snack table instead.

Bonnie snatched up a small brownie that didn't taste nearly as heavenly as it looked.

Seconds later, a firm hand settled on the base of her spine. Enzo's face crept over her right shoulder as he watched her go for another snack.

He lightly placed his hand over hers.

"Bonnie, why don't you come and meet the executive board," he cajoled, leading her away from the table and to the men that could make or break her career.

After three hours of rubbing elbows and attempting to be charming, Bonnie's cheeks felt more worn out from smiling than her feet did from walking.

Enzo graciously drove her home and escorted her to the front door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Bonnie," he told her, bending down

and brushing his lips against the back of her hand.

"Thank you very much for escorting me, Lorenzo," she told him using her polite but not too polite voice.

Enzo held onto her hand much longer than she liked. He appeared to be deciding something, when suddenly he pulled her forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"See you on Monday, Love," he said, then skipped down her porch and to his car as if he'd thoroughly impressed her.

Bonnie opened her front door, ducking inside as quickly as possible, then leaned against it. The exhaustion began to register in her throbbing feet.

As she bent down to remove her heels, Kai strode into the living room with a hand towel covering the top of his head.

His gray muscle shirt and black sweatpants sent her heart into overdrive.

"So how was the date?" he asked, his voice still a bit muffled as he dried his face.

"That would not qualify as a date. It was more like a business meeting full of puffed up chests, puffed up hair and puffed up egos," she responded.

When Kai pulled the towel from his face, he noticed Bonnie for the first time. He felt as if his heart would launch out of his chest. He could hardly find his breath, much less a voice with which to speak.

For someone who spent several hours at a business function, she still looked as if she'd stepped from a fashion magazine and into the living room.

He walked toward her with caution because he'd been fighting the unyielding urge to kiss her from the moment she opened her front door.

He didn't need her to slap him for acting on impulse.

"Wow," he managed to say.

"Wow?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to need a dictionary _and_ a thesaurus to give you a proper compliment," Kai added.

Bonnie blushed a shade of deep red that almost matched her dress.

"I see," she told him, her feet locked in place.

Kai walked around her. He gazed in appreciation at his beautiful friend.

He backed up and bit his bottom lip.

"What did _he_ say about the way you look?" Kai asked, "I'd hate to be unoriginal."

Bonnie chuckled slightly.

"He said I looked fetching," Bonnie answered.

Kai stopped circling her and frowned.

"Fetching!" he said, insulted by the drab excuse for a compliment.

"And he threw a 'lovely' and a 'nice' in there too," she added.

Kai shook his head and waved his hand in the air.

"Hell I can do better than that in my sleep," he insisted.

Bonnie walked closer to him and gave him a skeptical glare.

"Without a dictionary and a thesaurus? Fine," she challenged, "Fetching?"

"Stunning," Kai replied, without missing a beat.

"Lovely?" she asked.

"Incredibly beautiful," he answered, smiling.

"Nice?" she added.

Kai stopped moving. He took his hand and brushed her hair behind her left hear. He then leaned to whisper his answer.

"Perfect."

Bonnie shuddered under his touch.

"Had I been your date, it would have gone much differently," he told her, looking down into her eyes, "It's a shame I wasn't your date, though."

Kai backed away slowly and walked toward the kitchen to grab a bottled water. He tilted the bottle toward her, offering it to her. She just shook her head.

"So, all you guys did was go to this function?" he asked. He took a swig from the bottle and used it to cool himself down from both the shower and from staring at Bonnie longer than necessary.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Like I said. Our date, would have been different," he smoldered.

Bonnie blinked up at him.

"How different?" she asked.

Kai considered her question carefully before answering.

"Well, first of all, had I seen you in this dress, we would have skipped that joke of a business function," he said.

"I see."

Kai continued.

"I would have taken you to your favorite restaurant rather than force you to nibble on tiny sandwiches all night. I would have taken you dancing instead of making you stand in a corner talking business with a bunch of suits."

Bonnie smiled sheepishly.

"Sounds nice," Bonnie said, appearing to avoid his eyes.

"It would have been," Kai responded softly.

The silence between them grew thicker by the moment.

Bonnie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then bit her lip before talking again.

"So why don't you have plans for tonight?" she asked.

Kai shook his head.

"These 12 hour shifts are killing me. I don't have a lot of energy to go out," he explained.

Bonnie nodded. She set her purse on the counter and began walking past him toward the bedroom when he stopped her by gently grabbing her hand.

"But…" he said, pulling her toward him.

"Whoa!" she said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I do have enough energy for a dance with you," he told her.

He placed his phone in the speaker system, turning on a slow song before sweeping her off her feet.

Kai twirled Bonnie around the room. Even in heels, he was still several inches taller.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him.

"You deserve a dance don't you think?" he asked into her neck, kissing it lightly.

"Yes, I do," she answered breathlessly.

Kai picked her up and spun her so that the bottom of her dress swirled around both of them until he gently sat her back down on the hardwood floor.

The felt her heart thunder against his chest as they danced.

As the song came to a close, Kai asked a question, but he didn't really want to know her answer.

"Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Just my hand," she told him, "And my cheek."

Kai swallowed.

"But not on the mouth. Right?" he asked.

Bonnie shook her head.

"No."

He slowly traced each of her lips with the pad of his right thumb.

"Good. Because these – these belong to me," he said.

Kai cupped her face, bending down to press his lips to hers.

Kai's kiss felt almost too gentle as he held her in the center of her living room. The simple caress of his lips massaging her own slowly drove her insane.

She wanted him to deepen it, but his actions were tentative – as if he waited for her to give him permission to take it further.

She thought of their graduation night and the memory of a simple goodbye that turned into three and a half hours of kissing, fondling and heavy breathing. The thought was etched in her brain. She compared every other man's kiss to Kai's over the past two years and none of them measured up to his standard.

Bonnie wondered if finishing what they'd started so long ago would be worth risking nearly a decade of friendship.

Her worries faded as he pulled away from her mouth, leaving both sets of her lips plump and aching for him.

Kai led her down the hallway and into his bedroom. He ran his hands along the back of her dress and tugged briefly on the zipper before letting go. He didn't drag it down like she'd expected.

Instead, he backed himself up against the foot of the bed, then leaned down and gave her a scorching kiss that should have melted her dress off right where she stood.

He sat down on the bed and gazed at her for several moments. He drank in each inch of her before talking.

"Will you take this off for me," he said, lightly tugging on the fabric of her dress.

Bonnie already felt naked under the heat of his stare, but she gave in to his request.

She reached between her shoulder blades and slowly unzipped the back of the dress. She let it fall off her bare shoulders and slide down her body. He watched every movement she made. He looked hypnotized.

Bonnie kept going.

She unsnapped her black satin bra. She pulled each strap down and, in an act of uncharacteristic boldness, she tossed it in his lap.

Kai's lips parted slightly as he watched her. He bit his lip and she could tell his breathing had picked up.

She gave him a mischievous smile.

He looked her up and down again, then slowly pulled off his shirt.

Kai leaned back, watching her carefully as if to say, "Your turn."

Bonnie stopped breathing and thanked God for the blessings that "factory work" had bestowed upon her in that moment.

She scanned his perfectly sculpted torso and followed the black trail of hair leading down to his six pack.

Kai noted that her gaze and dropped down below his waist as his erection grew more obvious.

Bonnie knew they were both caught in a debate between looking and touching. She gently rubbed her hands over her nipples so that they turned into sharp peaks aimed directly at Kai's face.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, eager for his response.

He bit his lip again and fought back a smile.

"Heaven," he answered quietly, "What are you staring at?"

"Sin," she told him.

Kai gave her a wicked grin.

"Then I guess Sin is on its way to Heaven tonight," he said.

He sat up, running his fingertips up her thighs and to the waistband of her panties.

"May I?" Kai asked.

Bonnie nodded.

Kai leaned forward, trailing kisses along her stomach until he reached her belly button.

He slid his fingers beneath the fabric and dragged her panties down to the floor.

She stepped out of them and stood there, completely naked in front of him; physically and emotionally.

Kai sat eye level with her sex. He stared at it with such wanton lust that Bonnie thought she'd come without a single touch from him.

He raised her right leg, placing her foot on the bed next to him. He then planted soft wet kisses on her right thigh, starting at her knee and moving inward.

By the time he reached her core, she could have sworn she heard him growl right before he dove his tongue into her moist folds.

Bonnie's knees began to buckle, but Kai positioned himself so that his shoulder held up her leg as his hands caressed her rear end.

His tongue swirled around her clit, flicking it with each deliciously long stroke back and forth like a pendulum of pleasure.

She grabbed the back of his head and held on for dear life as he feasted on her swollen folds. She mewed and cried out his name, yet she didn't want to come this way. She wanted him inside her. She needed him inside her – looking into her eyes and kissing her.

Bonnie croaked out his name and was answered with the sensation of a thick finger slipping deep inside her and stimulating her G-spot.

She couldn't take it any longer. She was about to tumble over the edge.

Knowing she was close, Kai pulled away from her slowly and stood. He pulled off his sweatpants and boxer briefs with one swift motion, then walked around to stand behind Bonnie.

He kissed the back of her neck as her head fell against his shoulder. He cupped her breasts in his hands and began kneading them gently.

She could only hear their combined panting as she leaned the full weight of her body against him.

Her head cleared long enough to make a brief observation.

"I see someone's trying to beat his three-and-a-half-hour record," she moaned.

"Bonnie, three-and-a-half hours isn't even going to cover the foreplay," Kai asserted, "And I plan on being inside you at least twice that long."

She felt his impossibly hard and hot erection press against her lower back. She wanted their time to last as long as possible, but the truth was, she was already hanging by a thread.

Kai slid his hand down her quivering body, dipping a finger inside her slit to tease her sensitive nub again. She felt she would fly apart in his arms if he didn't stop.

Bonnie spun around quickly, capturing his mouth with hers and savoring each of his beautifully full lips that were coated with her essence.

Her tongue swirled around his, as she dominated the kiss.

He grabbed her behind and lifted her up allowing them both better access.

Bonnie broke the kiss, sliding down his body and planting kisses from his chiseled jaw, down his neck and along his chest.

He groaned in response, burying his hand in her hair. He tried to pull her upward to kiss her again, but Bonnie had other plans.

She sat down on the bed and wrapped her small hand around his length. Nervously, she pulled him toward her. She looked up into his eyes and noted his expression as she slowly stuck out her tongue and waited.

His eyes locked with hers and his breath caught in his chest.

Bonnie took that as her cue.

She leaned forward, tentatively sticking out her tongue and circling it around the tip.

Kai's breathing came out in short bursts.

She licked his length from the base to the tip, lapping at it like she would a dripping ice cream cone.

Bonnie then wrapped her lips around him and pulled him deeper inside her mouth. She relentlessly licked and sucked is cock, using her hand to stroke him.

"Jesus, Bonnie!" he groaned, slowly thrusting in and out of her mouth, on the brink of losing himself entirely.

She felt him grow harder and it turned her so much the thought she'd cum just by hearing him moan her name.

Kai reluctantly backed away.

Bonnie scooted back further on the bed. She looked into his eyes as he climbed on top of her.

"Kai, I've waited six years," she pleaded, placing her hand on his cheek, "I want you inside me, now."

Kai leaned down, kissing her lips softly. He pulled back to answer her.

"I've waited too," he told her, drinking her in with his eyes, "And I'm not rushing a second of it."

Bonnie whimpered when he settled in to lie next to her. He kissed and nipped on her earlobe, then licked a path from the crook of her neck, to her collarbone, down to her left breast.

He looked up at her before drawing the nipple into his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as he sucked the hardening bud into his mouth and flicked the tip. Bonnie's back bowed off the bed. She clutched the sheets, but it wasn't enough to temper the waves of pleasure that rocked through her over and over again.

"Kai! Kai," she chanted over and over again.

Her words seemed to spur him on. He devoured her left breast, circling around the nipple several times before holding it lightly between his teeth and flicking it relentlessly.

Kai the moved to her right breast, giving it equal attention as he caressed it with his hand and sucked it with his mouth.

Bonnie threaded her hand in his hair. Her breathing was heavy; so heavy she thought she'd hyperventilate.

"Kai," she started.

"Hmm," he moaned, still latched lovingly onto her nipple.

"I – I," she screeched out between moans.

He tore his mouth from her breast for a few seconds.

"Yes?" he asked, licking down between her breasts and back toward the apex of her thighs.

"I, I need you," she moaned.

He nodded his head.

"Getting warmer, keep going," he responded.

Bonnie bit her lip to hold in a pleasure laced scream.

"I want you," Bonnie panted.

"Oh, even warmer," he whispered, nibbling and licking her thighs, "Try again. You're getting so close."

Bonnie's hips reacted on their own, rising off the bed bucking against his face. He let out a soft growl.

She felt his hot breath on her core.

She closed her eyes.

"I love you," she admitted, swallowing hard.

Kai's breath stopped brushing against her thigh.

She inwardly cursed herself for making such a confession when she wasn't sure if his affection for her extended beyond the sexual.

Bonnie sensed the shifting weight on the bed, but her eyes remained sealed shut.

"Bonnie, look at me," he whispered from somewhere above her.

She hesitated, her heart beating hard in her ears.

She felt the bed sink on each side of her head as he leaned down.

Kai slowly stroked his cock along her entrance. She arched her back off the bed, but kept her eyes closed.

"Bonnie, I need you to look at me," he whispered next to her ear.

She opened her eyes and melted under his soft blue-grey stare.

"I love you, Bonnie," he said just as he sank into her wet depths.

The sensation overwhelmed them both.

Bonnie dug her nails into Kai's lower back.

Kai clutched the pillow beneath Bonnie's head and waited several seconds before moving again, enjoying her tightness around him.

He slid and out of her at a torturously slow pace for them both. Each deliberate stroke threatened to send her over the edge.

She held onto him, waiting for her body and mind to catch up with one another.

He kissed her hard, deep, and possessively each time he plunged into her.

Sweat began to build up on them both.

Bonnie couldn't take it any longer. The pleasure would kill her or at least render her unconscious if she didn't take control.

She used all of her strength to flip them over so she could ride him.

She was about to lower herself down on his length, when he scooted back and leaned his back against the headboard.

Kai pulled her in for another kiss as he lifted her up to straddle him. This kiss never broke and Bonnie groaned into his mouth as he entered her again.

"Oh my God," she cried.

"Jesus, Bonnie, this is gonna kill us," he added.

He held onto her hips as she did a slow grind on top of him.

Kai released her long enough to caress her breasts. He then leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth as he thrust harder upward and into her – into heaven.

Bonnie felt her walls begin to tighten even further. Her breath picked up as did his.

"Kai, I'm so …." she started.

"Me too," he groaned.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Bonnie felt the world around her explode as her orgasm knocked the air from her lungs and the vision from her eyes.

Kai stiffened beneath her, bucking upward as he dug his hand into her hair and kissed her as he came.

Her second climax followed swiftly behind his.

She clutched his shoulder for support as she shuddered on top of him.

Bonnie's head fell on Kai's damp shoulder. He gently ran his fingers up and down her spine as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Don't move," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"I can't," she answered.

She still felt his cock deep inside her. She waited for it to soften and eventually slip out on its own, but it never did.

Bonnie felt full and the hot kisses he placed on her neck were stoking her fires again.

"Kai?"

"Yeah," he said, pushing into her again.

Bonnie moaned with each new stroke.

"Don't you want to take a break?" she asked, about to lose herself again.

Kai shook his head before kissing her again.

"I promised I'd be inside you for at least another six hours," he said, sheathing himself with her sex once again, "I'm not breaking that promise."

 ** _Epilogue_**

Enzo sat in his car looking over at the small A-Frame house just down the street from where he'd parked an hour earlier.

A medium cup of premium roast sat steaming in his cup holder, next to a folded newspaper opened to the Business section.

He didn't intend to stop by her house after his morning trip to the gym, yet there he sat on a brisk Saturday morning- spying in his beautiful colleague.

He'd miscalculated how his evening would go with the lovely young Bonnie and he needed to rethink his strategy.

His approach to her was sloppy, but she did things to him that threw him off balance.

Enzo found that intriguing.

The other women at the office were too easily charmed and had no fire in their belly.

Bonnie was different, which was why he'd invited her to be his date to the chamber mixer.

Though he'd hardly call it a date.

His every wink in her direction was met with a haphazard smile. She responded to his every touch with ice rather than warmth.

Totally disinterested in him and the function, Bonnie disappeared several times throughout night; even once onto the balcony clutching her phone with anticipation.

Now he knew why.

Bonnie's perfect skin glowed in the sunlight as she stood on the porch in front of "the competition."

The man was a tall, black haired bloke dressed more for a day of hard labor than one of real work.

As he stood on the steps beneath her she and smiled, running her fingers through his hair as he held tightly onto her waist. Dressed in what appeared to be a man's cotton shirt, Bonnie gave the man a doe-eyed look.

He then pulled her closer in a possessive embrace that made Enzo's blood boil.

Even from a distance, he could see the stranger's face light up.

The man slid his hand up the base of Bonnie's neck and pulled her in for a kiss; a deep one apparently laced with the memory of something they'd shared the night before and the promise of more to come when he returned.

Enzo's jealousy quickly subsided.

Surely a man like that had no chance of hanging on to someone like Bonnie. This man was a phase; a blip on her radar before she came in for a real landing on solid ground.

Enzo would be her solid ground.

He would soon have her body, her heart and her mind.

Bonnie Bennett would become his greatest challenge and his greatest achievement.

He just needed figure out a way to eliminate the competition.


End file.
